


Run With Me

by dawnlight



Series: Run with Me [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas decided to leave The Glade early and Minho decided to go with him. Sequel of 'The Kiss'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run With Me

_The sound of lips-locking filled the room, along with the breathless whisper and low chuckles. Two boys occupied an overstuffed couch, hands dipped deep under layer of clothes and both are trembling at the ticklish roughness of body hair, the strong scent of horny sweat and the bouncy sweet treats rubbed in between them, tensed in anticipation for more frictions._

_The younger broke the kiss with a name escaped his lips, the same name repeatedly spoken like mantra. Impatiently, he whined in protest cause the older brunette devoured him painfully slow, torturing him by praising his flustered skin with butterfly nips and kisses, from the tip of his head, all the way to his curling toes._

_‘Come on…’ He groaned, wrapping his limb by limb possessively around the boy neck and waist, ‘I can’t wait any longer…’ and his voice disappeared into low choke when he was grasped and jerked in fast and hard rhythm, he threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy…_

 

*

 

_Ugh!_ Thomas choked in embarrassment the first thing in his awakening. With flustered face and nervous breathing, he looked at his surrounding, recalled again why he’s here, resting next to sleeping Minho behind thick vines of maze wall. Thomas sighed. What a frightening night, he thought, at the terror from Griever he had to face, and his stupid bravery to trick the creature until it found its death by the closing wall section. He’s lucky that his skinny body managed to get out while behind him, nasty shrill ended the life from the creature. He can still hear the cracked sound even as Minho dragged his already worn body from the wall until they're back to where Alby hanged, still safely camouflaged.

 

Thomas scrunched his face as the dream haunted him back. What a weird dream, he noted to himself in confusion, cause he believed the horrible Griever will forever gave him nightmares for killing it so he didn’t know why he can’t stop thinking about the possibility of sexual intercourse in between two men instead and why the dream felt so vivid, almost like a…

 

He shuddered. He certainly hoped he’s not bending THAT way. Even with memory loss he knew it’s something common around the world, but to think he’s a person like THAT, in this community full of teens –wild and hormonal teenage boys- he might won’t survive a second without crushing over some sexy asses. And hate to admit, there ARE plenty of sexy asses here.

 

 

“You killed the Griever.”

 

 

Thomas heard a low whisper next to him. He gulped down his panic thought and let out a long sigh as he answered with, “I don't. The wall did.”

“But you planned it, with the perfect timing.” A moment later his shoulder jerked so he was forced to turn at Minho direction. Within the contrast of cold air versus the warmth of Minho’s hand, Thomas blessed the dark night for hiding stupid blush which creeping around his cheekbones. He even had serious problem hearing the reasoning why Minho thought it was so important to trick the grievers. _So close_ , he mouthed, _we’re too close_ , and he had to bit the inside of his cheek to slam him back to reality and not proceeding to kiss Minho. “…a second late, you'll face the same fate with it.” The boy’s voice sounded dreadfully serious, yet Thomas turned away immediately as if he was tired of hearing it while in fact, he was scolding himself from believing in dream easily and easily gave in.

 

“Come on.” He shrugged, “That’s not the important part. Moreover, we needed to keep this area safe from any griever until-…”

“No.” Minho cut his words, “That’s important too cause no one ever thinking of killing Griever before. They’re undefeated, but you tricked it and you killed it.” Thomas didn’t want to argue so he just watched Minho face in silent. Of course it’s dark, he couldn’t see much. But somehow he could imagine how the boy looked right now. Tanned skin covered in dirt and sweat, sore muscles shadowing through the tight-fitted shirt, yet the eyes still twitching with determination and firmness, and the hair would still mysteriously stand up like millions spikes after running all day and night.

“Umm, I’m gonna catch some sleep.” Thomas finally tucked his head down. If he stared at Minho for too long, he afraid he might fell in love, and he didn’t want to, not when he couldn’t grasp anything of what kind of person he was and where he’s come from or why he’s here.

 

_‘I know you.’_

At the first strike of dawn, Thomas could hear soft voice close to him. He gasped for a breath and leaned in to the warmth of limbs surrounded him, smiling at the soft flesh tickling his face with butterfly kisses. A name escaped his lips and startled him to the reality just to find he was curled alone, with Minho sat next to him in a mix of confused curiosity, “what?" the runner asked.

“W-what, 'what?'"Thomas returned him with puzzled look.

“You kept calling me, in your sleep." The Keeper said, "Why?"

Thomas frowned. He tried to trace back whatever dream he had in his already insufficient memory but so far he found nothing aside bitterness and sourness in his drying throat. “I don’t know.” He leaned his back to the wall and hugged himself, “I don’t know!” Oh he really hated not knowing anything!

 

“Hey, shuck-face.”

 

Thomas didn’t budge.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Leave me alone.” He replied solemnly.

 

“Okay then, you leaves me no choice.” When he heard the finality in Minho tone, Thomas cringed in await to get punched –like Gally would do at this kind of situation- but of course, Minho wasn’t Gally, cause the boy grabbed a handful of his crown hair to force lifting his face and then occupied his mouth with a morning kiss.

 

“Umpppph!”

 

Thomas screamed in his own throat. Not for the foul taste of their breath, not for the sudden attack of harassment, but it because he likes it… no, he loves it. He knew how to bend his head so Minho could explore his inner wall, he knew when Minho towering over him, he should place his hands around the boy’s neck to hold on, he knew if they didn’t stop this madness now, there’s no way they could go back to the glade in time.

“Stop.” So Thomas asked to stop, in between deep smooch and hungry pecks, “Stop!”

 

.

 

“Why did you do that?” As they carried Alby to the gate, Thomas asked softly.

Minho scowled, “It’s a habit, a very bad habit of mine.”

Thomas turned to give Minho a worry look, “uh, so you had a habit of kissing everyone?” he immediately thinking about Gally and with a very painful gulp, Thomas finally could get rid whatever he was about to imagine.

“No, not everyone!” Apparently Minho was aware of his thought, “Not Alby, or Frypan or Winston and please don’t think about Gally. There’s no way I would…” even the boy gulped and then sighing in defeat, “listen. I was one of the oldest Gladers, ok, and we used to be frightened over almost anything back then. Most of us afraid of dark, including me, until one day Newt taught me how to get rid of it.”

 

Thomas still trying to catch the meaning of the explanation, “by kissing?” he guessed.

“Yep.” Minho nodded, “but I’m not kissing just anyone. Only Newt.”

 

_And me,_ Thomas reminded Minho from his pointed look, as if he can’t accept it and asked for responsibility. But the rational part in his mind questioned himself in Newt voice, _What kind of responsibility ya expect from a kiss, Tommy?_

“So…” Thomas decided to change into the lighter topic since he couldn’t ask more about the kiss. It felt so meaningless now he knew Minho did it by such simple reason, “you’re afraid of dark?” he asked, didn’t have intention to tease but when he gained a burning glare from the runner, he couldn’t help but smile. It’s weird, he shouldn’t feel comfortable already. Anxiousness and fear were all he had in him these past three days. Somehow he felt he didn’t belong here. He should go.

 

“Yes I’m also afraid of your face.” Minho answered in sarcasm, “it’s so ugly. How could you live with that?”

 

“I don’t remember.” Thomas shook his head and laughed –it even surprised him that he could- at the truth easily passed through his lips. He kept reminded himself, he shouldn’t low his guard. This place is dangerous and he had to find a way out here. But half of him started to like Minho and started to like to feel how to live around someone like Minho.

Well, at least until they reached the slowly opened gate and saw a bunch of Keepers and other gladers and Chuck, cheering over their come back. For a moment, Thomas felt so light in joy for made it back alive. He didn’t appreciate it though when Minho told everyone he killed a Griever. He eyed the runner to express his disagreement, but immediately he was distracted with a heart loss at seeing Newt shadowing behind Minho, the blond had arms wrapped around Minho waist and a chin rested on Minho’s jaw.

 

The joy shattered into dust. The happiness washed away and all he had in his mind was this black void of heart break. He dropped his gaze to the grass in await to any comment, any judgment, but all he got was a grasp on his shoulder and a gentle whisper of ‘it’s okay’ from Newt before the second-in-command told everyone to hold a Gathering. It’s enough to make everyone cleared the commotion and left Thomas alone, still grudgingly staring at the grass.

 

“Let’s go.”

He bit his bottom lips. He didn’t want to be any near Minho from now on. But Minho waited for him and he was weak. He just knew how weak he was towards the boy when he groaned in displease and finally walked side by side with Minho. “I still don’t have idea why this killing seemed more important than Alby.”

 

Minho smiled a bit, “the rules here are shucks but they are still rules.”

 

Thomas stopped walking. “Am I going to be banished?” he asked, strangely in hope. He didn’t know why he acted this way but he had a feeling he might be safer inside the maze, along with those Grievers, rather than staying here.

 

“I don’t know.” Minho returned to take his wrist and Thomas flinched at the contact, cursing lowly at the daylight didn’t make any effort to cover up his now heated face. He yanked the hand away and when Minho gave him a clueless look, he answered with, “I can walk by myself.”

 

“Good then.” Minho nodded, “I don’t have to drag your lazy ass all the way there.”

 

.

 

_‘This is ridiculous.’_

_Thomas laughed as the kiss broke. Now there’s nothing left on him aside the chilly wind covered his pale and naked skin. He was sitting at such sensual spot upon Minho’s lap, but there’s no strange feeling or awkwardness from the intimacy. It left his heart stung cause he was squealing in happiness and drowned in comfort. He didn’t have idea what he found so funny, all he knew that he long to really be here, sharing the gentle warmth with the boy and protected inside the tight embrace…_

“Hey Greenie.”

Thomas startled and sat back abruptly cause Minho face was too close to him, “Thomas? Are you still there?”

 

“Huh?” he looked around and finally realized where he was. Suddenly the gloom loomed back and he cleared his throat as he nodded reluctantly at Minho, now the dream disturbed him so much, he tried to deny reality. He didn’t care whether Gally haughtily wanted him to be punished severely or if Minho lost his mind and offered him to be a Runner, which arouse the crowds into pro and contra.

 

In the end, the buzzing sound of alarm stopped the meeting. Everyone stood in tense, eyes looking at the source of the sound. It’s the box, unusually re-appeared after just three days. From all directions, Gladers ran to the box and while he was curious, Thomas remained on his seat studying his fingers, hoping to go back dreaming, maybe permanently.

 

“I think I should go back to the Maze.” He said to himself and rose from the seat. However, a hand grasped his shoulder, prevented him from moving further.

 

“You can’t go back into Maze.” The older said, “Not alone.”

 

“I’m still going anyway.” Thomas muttered low yet stubbornly.

 

Minho gave him a warning glare, but after spending a worthless staring contest, Minho bit _his_ bottom lip and then sighed, “listen shuck, you can’t just bluntly go back into the maze without preparation.” Anger was seen from the Keeper gaze but still Thomas won’t cease his wish. He’s enough getting trapped here with people questioning his queerness about going outside like he’s an occult living around church folks. And he was curious of his dream, whether it’s a memory or it’s just a silly hope to face loneliness.

 

“At least let me come with you.”

 

When Minho said it, Thomas suddenly recalled about the kiss and then, when his face started to redden, he reminded himself about Minho and Newt and the closeness in between. He had an urge to crash any possibility to get attached to Minho, or to the Glade in general, cause if he started to enjoy living here, he afraid to lost courage to wander in Maze and settled in like others.

 

“You don’t have to.” Although Minho’s company was always welcoming, Thomas smiled a bit in rejection, “I don’t have intention to run back here,” his words indicated that he understand Minho had live here long enough to always coming back when the door closed. Maybe it’s because the peaceful atmosphere or the tasty food, or maybe it simply because Newt will be there, waiting him at the door just as the boy became the one who set him off.

“No I’m going with you.”

 

But the firmness in Minho tone startled him, for a while Thomas could only frown and blinked in daze. His eyes questioned why Minho had to also be stubborn. Isn’t this place was important to the boy? Isn’t this is the only place they could call as home? And if Minho left the Glade, what about Newt? What about the others? Won’t they felt betrayed?

 

“Why?” Thomas cleared his throat and asked weakly.

 

“You have your own reason, Thomas, to eagerly coming back to the Maze despite the danger.” Minho answered sternly, “and I have my own reason why I decided to go along with your madness.”

 

“But-…” Thomas gasped, “this isn’t right.” He shook his head, but nothing he could do to change Minho’s mind, or his own, so he could only took a deep breath.

 

“Okay, then. Let’s go back to the Maze.”

 

 

*

 

“This is an unexpected result.”

 

Chancellor Ava Paige stood in front of a long table of staff meeting, watching holographic screens about Gladers and their brain activity. She made a hard choice to put Thomas among the Glade cause the boy was always her brightest and her favorite, she can’t risk losing Thomas life in Trial. However, Thomas attraction towards the Glade distracted the boy from work. Thomas had borderless curiosity and had no fear that the boy kept sneaking into the Maze no matter how risky it was to fail the Trial. That’s why, instead a nameless young scientist she didn’t really need use anymore, Ava had to throw him into the Glade.

 

Still, it didn’t stop Thomas from surprising her and although Thomas should escape with Theresa, which apparently still in high, she took a seat and smiled as she watched Thomas and Minho stood in front of the open gate, cause she had a feeling the boys will make it to this room.

 

“I don’t think we have time to fake our death.” She joked to the staff members, “but let’s starts gathering whatever data we could from them.”

 

*


End file.
